


The decisions

by kurenohikari



Series: The unexpected [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hera is back, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, New Gods, a lot of weddings, annabeth is bad, giant war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of new Gods and Goddesses, children of the mayor Gods of Olympus. Glory and fame is already written in their destiny,  but they still have an eternity to live full of mysteries and adventures. Follow them with me through their experiences, heartbreaks and quests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Broken Hearts

P.O.V Reyna

Hi my name is Reyna. I am a sixteen years old Goddess, my domains are Soldiers and Pegasus. My fathers are Zeus and Nico rulers of Olympus. I have a total of three siblings: Jason, God of Heroes and Greeks. Octavian, God of Armies and Romans. Hylla, Goddess of Changes and Amazonas. I also have a lot of half brothers and sisters from my father's side. My whole life I had heard the story of how my parents got together. How they fell in love but Hera, dad's ex-wife, found out and cursed papa. However, papa didn't accept his defeat and raised against the Goddess. He found out the truth and got the cure, dad angered at Hera for cursing the live of his life turned her into a mortal. Then he married papa and both of them lived happily ever after. I always loved this story, not because the romance, but for my papa's role in it. Papa is a warrior that never gives up and fights to defend the ones that he loves. He isn't just another soldier, papa is a general. He earned his position as Olympus's Queen. Even though he suffered so much in his life just because grand-pa Hades was his father, he didn't let rancor control him. His decisions caused a change, a good one. That's why I always like to hear this story, it makes me remember that just because I was Olympus's princess by right of birth it doesn't mean that I had earned that right. It makes me remember that I should not act as a spoil child, but that I need to try harder to make things right. However, right now I like to remember this story for the memory of papa's pain. He suffered so much more than me and never tried to hurt those who hurt him. So I should not kill Piper, because she just married the secret love of my life.

In moments like this I wish that I hadn't given up my virginity, for I wanted to follow my older sister Hylla's steps and make my vows to became an eternal maiden. I thought that when Jason and Piper began dating two years ago I felt the worst pain ever, but it didn't compare to the heart break I felt tonight when I saw them kiss after their 'I do'.

\- It hurts, doesn't it?- a voice asked surprising the heck out of me. I locked myself in one of the many empty rooms of Olympus so no one would find me crying- Just for tonight I'll let you show weakness- that voice continued talking.

When I looked up I found my brother Octavian in front of me, with his own tears running down his face. It doesn't matter how many times we fight or act as we hate each other, we fought together so many times that I knew there was no one that knew me better than him. After all what do they say: 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'.

-Love isn't a weakness- we both laughed at my words.

-You sound like papa- Octavian commented sitting next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder while he automatically wrapped his arm around my waist. This position was so familiar to us, after so many drunk nights remembering the soldiers we lost during wars.

-I know about Luke- I confessed to him, noticing amused how he tensed- We are partners brother, I know as much of you as you from me. Why do you keep it as a secret?

-It was just sex- he snap angrily- I can't stand that pussy at all, he makes me so angry that...

-That you want to fuck his brains out- I finished for him- Each night- I added teasingly.

-Shut up!- he hissed but I was able to notice in the dark a blush tainting his cheeks- It doesn't matter anymore, we are over.

-What? Why?!

-I proppsed, he turned me down and brought a date for the wedding- he muttered angrily, but cried sad tears.

-Octavian...- I murmured heartbroken for him, but then stopped remembering that brother hated pity as much as I did- We both have really bad luck in love- I said out loud, making him chuckle.

-We really do- he murmured more to himself. He turned his head to look at me- Why can't it be easy?

-Have you met Aunt Aphrodite?- I asked him with a smirk- She is everything but easy- his gaze fall to my lips and mine to his.

\- Just once- he told me, I could only nod my head and meet him half way kissing him.

-It looks like it didn't take you long to forget me- a voice made us jump away from each other. Leaning against the door frame was Luke, y his expression I could guess that he was heartbroken- Please don't let me interrupt, continue- with that said he stomped out of the room.

-Go after him- I told my brother.

-What? Why?!- he asked me angrily but I could see the doubt in his eyes- He was the one that finished it!

-He might have a reason!- I snap back at him- Ever since he began fucking you I hadn't seen him so happy in years!

-That doesn't mean anything...

-It does idiot! Go after him and ask Luke what the hell is going with him!- Octavian kept looking at me, not knowing what to do. So I stood up and dragged him with me, to then push my brother towards the direction Luke went- Go!- it didn't take long before Octavian did as I told him and ran after his ex while shouting his name- Idiot- I murmured fondly to myself.

-Normally girls cry in happiness at weddings, not in sadness- I heard the voice of my best friend from behind- Need a hug?- Leo asked me when I turned around- Mom always said that they help a lot.

-Shut up Leo!- I snap at him but accepted his offer- Just shut up.

-Everything will be fine Reyna- he told me before doing as I ordered him.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Truth is out

**P.O.V Luke**

_-What the hell is wrong with you?!- I yelled to Octavian, who had just thrown me against his bedroom's wall._

_-What's wrong with me?!- he repeated my question and then laughed histerically- I should be the one asking you that!- he grabbed my wrists and held them over my head in a tight grip- You are the one who had spent the last years ignoring everyone!- I saw a flash of pain pass through his eyes- Ignoring me! Your friend!_

_-You know nothing- I murmured trying to bit back my anger. "It wasn't his fault... It was no ones fault but mine!"._

_-Then explain it to me!- he demanded. When I stayed silent his anger grew- You little piece of... Screw you!- he cursed before smashing our lips together. Then he continued to rip my clothed off and fuck me until I blacked out, but not before hearing him whisper against my hair- Even if you try to escape or run away from me, I'll always found you and remember you who do you belong. Because you are MINE Luke! Like it or not._

Those words, at that moment, were the most comforting thing I had heard in a year. The stupid illution that someone would love me no matter if they found out the truth was reliving, especially if that person was your best friend/secret crush.

"But all that is in the past... all because I screw things up as always!"- Luke!- the so familiar demanding voice of Octavian made me stop running. Sometimes I ask myself why I love so much this spoiled child, that thinks that everyone has to do what he orders just because his parents are the rulers of Olympus- Luke what the hell wad that?!- he questioned me as soon as he was standing in front of me. By his glare I knew that he was furious, but there was also something swimming in his beautiful sky blue orbes... hope? "Impossible! Octavian doesn't believe in that. And even if he did, why would he have hope for?"- Are you going to answer, or what?!

-What do you want me to say?- I finally asked, leaning against a wall, defeated and tired of everything.

-Why are you getting angry over me kissing Reyna when you brought that slut to my brother's wedding?!- he yelled at me.

-Wait! What?!- I asked him surprised- I came alone!

-What about that stupid red head?!- he questioned me.

"Did he mean..."- Jacinda?!- I exclaimed- She is my aunt!- Octavian looked at me surprised for a minute but then composed himself like the soldier he is- She is the daughter of grand-pa Poseidon and grand-ma Ariel, Goddess of Syrens and Lakes.

-Why had I never seen her before?

-Because grand-pa is super overprotective of her- I answered- He had never let her leave water before today.

-That still doesn't answer my question- Octavian said, determined to have answers- You broke up with me. You were the one that said we couldn't continue together.

-I know!- I snap at him angrily and frustrated at myself- That doesn't mean I don't love you anymore!- I clapped my hands oinJacindaSyrens shock. From the year we had been dating, none of us ever said the 'L' word- Tavy... I...

-Just shut up- he muttered under his breath as he tried to glare me to my death. "Damn it! Now I truly ruined things"- You can't refuse my proposal and break up with me, to then tell me that you love me for the first time!- he shouted but what hurt me the most was the sadness behind his rage, and that I caused that- I fucking love you Luke!- I froze at those words and felt my whole world turn upside down. "Octavian loves me back..."- But I can't be with you if you keep on lying to me!

Suddenly I saw red- Says the one that keeps secret from me all the time!- I moved us so he would be trapped between my body and the wall- The one that manipulates everyone acording to what he wants, even me!- I had to bite my toungue to stop myself from crying- Sometimes I don't know if I hate you or love you!- I shouted practically in his face, we were just a few milimeters away from each other.

-Same here Luke- he murmured back before changing our positions and kissing me. When we broke apart for air we were both panting and flushed- What is your secret Luke?- he leaned his head against the wall and murmured in my hear, a word I thought I knew that would never leave his lips- Please...

-I am the reincarnation of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and traitor of Olympus- I answered and closed my eyes not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes. However, I felt him kneel in front of me and slip a ring in my wedding fifing. I opened my eyes and looked at my ex in surprise- What...

-Did you really think I didn't know?- he asked me amused- Everyone knows about it, I thought you already knew since the beginning- "Everyone knew about it?!"- I fell in love with you knowing who you were...-he chuckled and then shook his head- If I tell you the truth, I loved you at first because of how wicked and sly your old self was.

-Please tell me that you are kidding- I almost sobbed- Please tell me that I didn't spend the last two years of my life trying to push everyone away from me in vain.

-It wasn't in vain- Octavian told me firmly- It got us together- I giggled, "But in a manly way!", and he growned- Damn it! I sound like Apollo- he shook his head and then looked at me seriously- It doesn't matter anymore, but from now on you are mine Luke. Better remember that!

-I will Tavy- I answered leaning for another kiss- What are we going to do now?

-Tell everyone that we are getting married in a week- he simply said dragging me towards the throne room.

-W wh what?!- I stuttered, blushing as soon as we entered the room holding hands.

-Listen everyone!- Tavy shouted makink the whole room go mute- Luke, prince of Atlantis, and I are getting married!- everybody gasped surprised- You are all invited for our wedding, next week. Thank for your attention!

-What the hell was that Octavian?!- Tavy's father demanded when we were out of curious eyes. My own parents, grand-parents and Lord Hades were there as well- What the fuck were you thinking of doing something so damn stupid?!

-Watch your mouth infront of our kid!- Nico's voice roared from behind me- That's how they end up having a sailor's mouth!- I relaxed knowing that if Tavy's mom was here everything will be fine.

However, when I  turned around my jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of my face- What the fucking Hades are you doing with a baby?!- demanded to know my mother.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

** P.O.V Nico **

-What got you so blue?- Persephone asked me confused and a bit worried. She sat next to me not caring if her dress was getting dirt by the ground of the garden. I chuckled to myself and shook my head, "That is why I loved her so much"- It's your son's wedding, you should be happy. Soon you'll be a grand-father, do you know what I would give for that?

I looked at my step-mother with sad eyes. Even though her three blood children were happily married for eons, they still hadn't give her any grand-children. It wasn't because my half-siblings didn't want to have kids, they are unable to have them. Melirone being half ghost is unfertile, which was a big punch to the family. Macaria could have children if she wanted to cheat on Thantos, him being the God of Death was unable to create life. And lastly my brother who was married to a nymph, she being bound to the Underworld made her be between the line of death and life. If Mint ever tried to get pregnant in the moment of birth she would die. And even though Persephone consider me as a son and my kids as her grand-children, it was different because I didn't came from her DNA.

-It is that... Jason's castle is ready and would be living there from now on with his wife. Hylla got out of Olympus to live with the Amazons as soon as she made her virginity vows. And Octavian isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is, I know that he had been dating Luke in secret for a year now. I know how much my son loves Percy's, we won't have to wait much to have another wedding- I bit my inner cheek to stop the tears from falling- And who knows how much time it will take Reyna to finally snap out of her trance and find out that she only idolatrize her older brother, but is in love with Leo!

-You are afraid of your children leaving you- summerized Persephone with a small smile- Here in Olympus is different from the Underworld. Down there much of the space is being occupied by dead people, and the free that is left is for future dead people. Hades can't waist any space in making castles, so even though our children are married they still live with us. Zeus doesn't have the same problem of your father, so he can build their own castles to each one of his kids as soon as they get married- my step-mother hugged me- Nicolo remember that you are immortal now, you can easily have another baby with Zeus.

-That is not the problem!- I shouted angrily ,making her jump back in shock- Sorry mom- I murmured guiltily.

-What is truly bothering you son?- Persephone demanded to know.

-I... I want children of my own- I told her quietly ignoring her surprise and confused gaze- The Fates gifted me with two pairs of perfect twins, Zeus and I couldn't be prouder of them. But when you look at them they are children of Olympus. It doesn't matter if Hylla and Reyna might have some of my physical characteristics, their attitude and domains are definitely gained by Zeus DNA. Please don't make me start with how similar are Jason and Octavian to his father too. However, none of them has even a little bit of death in their auras- I turned to look at my step-mother with a serious expression- Don't get me wrong, one of the principal reasons I love my children is because they resemble Zeus so much. But I also wish to have something that remind me from the Underworld, and I know that having Zeus's children that might have never happened.

I swallowed hard at the bitter memory of reality. Ever since I got married to Zeus, coroneted Queen of Olympus and had the kids I didn't have time to visit my home. Not even once.

-Nico!- shouted Persephone in panic, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her direction ready to fight any foe, but she was looking at me in fear. "What is wrong?"- You are shinning!- I looked down at my hands... and she was right! I was shinning in the same golden light that appeared when I turned into a God, but this time was accompanied with a black light- Nico!- Persephone shouted when I suddenly screamed in pain. "Damn Tartar! This hurts so fucking much! It is like giving birth all over again!". Then out of the blue the light stopped shinning and the pain went away. I fell on my back gasping for air and wincing with each breath, cause it hurt- Nicolo...- my step-mother gasped amazed- You need to look at this!

When I opened my eyes and looked at what she was pointing, I was the one who gasped shocked. Laying next to me was a soundly sleep baby girl, she had dark skin and black wavy hair just like I did when I was turned into a woman.

-What did just happened?- I asked my step-mother but my eyes never left the beautiful baby.

-You are the God of families and parents- answered me Persephone- And you also have an unusual way of conceiving children, that came from a curse. Your desire to have a child that resembled your Underworld self must have been so big that you created a baby God- that finally made me stop looking at my 'daughter' and gap at Persephone- Come on Nicolo! It is not the first time that a child is born from a God's part. Look at your husband for examples: Athena and Dionysus were born from Zeus's head and thigh.

-But I didn't cut anything from me!- I replied not being able to believe that I created life out of thin air. I went to touch my golden bracelet, that had every gem that existed in the planet, a wedding gift from my father so I could always remember the beauty of the Underworld. I always play with it when I feel nervous, but this time I couldn't... cause it wasn't there anymore!- I think that I might have used my bracelet as a base to make 'her'- I told my step-mother.

-What are you going to name her?- she asked me, as she watched me take my daughter into my arms. The baby finally opened her eyes and giggled at me.

I almost lost my breath when I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes that I had ever seen, only seconded by Zeus's thunderous blue ones- Hazel- I answered immediately, as if I was compelled to say that.

-Hazel, Daughter of Nicolo...- the voice of one of The Fates startled the three of us.

-... Goddess of Rebirth...- the one of the middle continued.

-... and Jewels- the last of finished. And as soon as they came, they were gone.

-You truly know how to complicate your life Nico- commented my step-mother trying to sound funny, but I just glared at her and began walking towards the throne room in hope Zeus might understand this.

As I was getting closer, with Persephone on my heels, I heard my husband shouting-What the hell was that Octavian?!- I was fuming at his words, "So my children learned those words from him!"- What the fuck were you thinking of doing something so damn stupid?!

-Watch your mouth in front of our kid!- my voice roared through the garden- That's how they end up having a sailor's mouth!- when they all turned around they wore the same perplex expression at seeing me arrive with a baby in my arms.

\- What the fucking Hades are you doing with a baby?!- Percy was the first to talk after a very uncomfortable silence.

-First of all what was Zeus shouting so much about?!- I demanded to know.

-Tavy stood up on a table and interrupted the party to tell everyone that we were getting married in a week- Luke answered me automatically, but I knew that his attention was wholly placed on Hazel.

-Another wedding so soon?!- I asked happily, "I hadn't been so happy ever since Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus got married two years ago!".

-Answer my question!- shouted Percy, not happy to be ignored.

-Well done Jackson!- I snapped at him when Hazel began to cry. While I was trying to get my daughter to calm down, Persephone was explaining what happened to everyone... leaving my emotional break-down apart. For which I was very grateful. At the end of the story telling Hazel had calmed down and all of them were looking at me in surprise- What?!- I growled in anger, that hid very well my nerves.

-I have a little sister... well another one- was everything that Octavian was able to say. I looked at my son funnily, it was the first time I had ever seen him lost of words.

-You had a daughter without me- murmured Zeus, making everyone freeze. Suddenly I had my parents in front of me in a defensive pose, soon followed by Percy - I won't hurt my husband!- he roared, but the thunders falling around him spoke another thing- Are you sure that she is ONLY yours?- he asked me suspiciously. I had o swallow my angry reply, "How could he think I would cheat on him?! Calm down Nico! Remember that your husband is very paranoid and that arguing with him right now will only bring bad consequences to Hazel". So I just nodded my head submissively- Then I am perfectly fine with raising her with you- the thunders stopped and Zeus smiled sweetly at me. He walked past my protective Godly barrier, which weren't very happy but didn't say anything, and kissed Hazel forehead before smashing our lips together.


	4. Chapter 4: Balance

**P.O.V Octavian**

-Tavy?- the voice of my fiancé snapped me out of my trance. I turned my head towards him an scolded myself from worrying him, when I saw his concerned look-Shouldn't you be happy? Everything went well at the end.

-Luke is right!- exclaimed my stupid older brother happily. We were drinking all together (Luke, Reyna, Frank, Leo, Hylla, Piper, Jason and I) and joking at the principle table- Dad didn't kill you for interrupting our wedding and we got a little sister!

I growled angrily under my breath and looked at the dance floor, where papa had Hazel in his arms and was dancing with Uncle Travis and Uncle Connor. At the other side of the room was dad with his brothers getting drunk.

\- Octavian what's wrong?- asked me Reyna softly placing a hand on my shoulder, I could still see the crimson red of her puffy eyes. Even though, it had passed three an hour since she last cried. I smiled sadly, which was very uncommon because I never showed me true emotions, and caressed her cheek softly.

-Get your hands off him!- snap Luke at my sister, dragging me into his arms and far from her. At that moment I truly believed that his rage was able to make him choose go to the Titan's side. However, when he looked at me his glare softened and the concerned returned to his lovely blue eyes- What got you so sad? Everything is going perfect!

-That is my problem!- I told them angrily- Nothing stays that way for too long, The Fates never let it. After the Second Titan War papa had three years of peace, where everything went perfect for him. He got friends, a family, boyfriends, he was loved like a hero and found his true love in dad. But then he got cursed by that bitch of Hera, to be turned into a slutty woman- I growled at the thought of papa being hurt, I love my family and my first desire is to defend it from anything- Then Hera was turned into a mundane, got married to dad and coroneted Queen of Olympus. He brought happiness to everyone and cured all of the scars Hera left behind.  
Of course things couldn't stay like that for too long, papa had to get pregnant.

-Why is that so bad?- asked me my new sister in law- Queen Nicolo always says that you, Reyna, Hylla and Jason were the best gift he ever received.

I took deep breaths to stay calm under the questioning looks from everyone, especially from my siblings. After all, they know nothing about this- Papa... he died when he gave birth to Jason and me.

-What?!- they all exclaimed surprised. I couldn't stop myself from thinking if I looked as pale and sickened as my brother did right now, when I found out the truth for the first time.

-Papa wasn't born with the ability to carry children as Uncle Percy and Hephaestus- I explained- He has this ability because of residuals from Hera's curse.

-So papa truly died when we were born- murmured Jason, I could hear the anguished of his tone- Did he even carry us in his arms?

-He carried you, for a while- I answered- When I was born papa only had time to name me before he... you know.

-Tavy- Luke murmured sadly as he held me tighter.

-It doesn't matter right now- I grumbled- Papa is alive, but my point still stands. There is no balance here- I looked at all of them seriously- The Fates have something waiting for us out there... something big and dangerous. We need to be prepared for what is going to happened...

-To train then- summarized Reyna for me. "Damn her! It is really scary how much she knows me... I shouldn't let her live because of that. However, she being my little sister gives her the privilege to live"- And stay together. I don't care if the buddy system is childlike, we need to be at least in pairs wherever we go.

-Balance is like justice, it is hard and you can only accept it- Luke spoke up, as if he was remembering an old memory- Your grand-father Hades told me that- he said to me- When I asked him to send me to the field of punishment, because my guilt for what I have done was too big.

-Wise words form a wise man- commented Hylla, surprising us all. I think that it was the first time in my life that she complimented a man. Papa doesn't count, for my sister always considered him like a mother- Don't worry about me, that I have my Amazons. Better for you to stick together, that you are more vulnerable.

-What are you doing sitting?!- Aphrodite appeared out of the blue- Specially you daughter of mine!- she pointed one finger at Piper - It is your wedding! You should be dancing and making babies!

-Mom!- Frank, Leo and Piper shouted embarrassed.

-Hush dear children- my sister in law silenced them sternly- Now get a partner!

Rapidly Piper dragged my brother to the dance floor followed by Leo, who asked Reyna in fear. Lastly Aphrodite took Frank's hand and made him her new dance partner.

-Poor souls- chuckled darkly Luke.

-You are lucky merman- commented Hylla- We...- she pointed at herself and me-... are using mist to hid from mom. It isn't fun to be a child of the God of Marriage and have a half-brother who's domain is parties. You always have to show as much enthusiasm as Dionysus.

-Touché- I replied raising my glass.

Luke just chuckled at us but shut up under the pressure of our glares. He faked a cough trying to look all innocent, you could easily guess without knowing who he was that Luke was part of Hermes's family.

-So... what are you truly going to do?- my fiancé asked me suddenly seriously- I know you well Tavy, and you won't just stay still and wait to be attacked.

-True- added Hylla.

-What am I going to fight if I don't know who is my enemy?- I said sarcastically- I will train and wait, but will stay attentive for any future danger.

After I finished saying that papa came forcing me to go dancing with Luke and Hylla with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Calypso

** **

**P.O.V Leo**

-Leo! Come here right now!- my mother shouted as I ran away from the wedding of Luke and Octavian. Until I tripped with something and fell on the ground- Ouch!

-My dress!- someone screamed from under me- Get off me you big idiot!- I quickly did as she told me, having the Goddess of Beauty as a mother teaches you a few things about women. And the golden rule is to never play with their clothes... or hair- What the hell is wrong with you?!- she glared at me with all her rage and suddenly I was burning.  
Now I was the one angry, "No one tries to hurt me with fire! It is my father's domain, it protects me.... that someone tried to attack me with it. I hate her!"- Why aren't you screaming in pain?- she questioned me confused and a bit surprise.

-My father is Hephaestus- I answered curtly, and glared when I noticed what she was- What is a Titan doing in Olympus?

-I am friends with Percy, he freed me from my prison few years ago- she told me- I am here for his son's wedding- her soft gaze soon turned into a glare again- But that is not the point. You ruined my dress! I spent a lot of time on it.

-It is handmade?- I asked her impressed, it was very well done. (See picture of the chapter).

-What was that suppose to mean?- she asked me angrily- You don't believe I would be able to make it?

-I am one of those who think that anyone is able to do anything they want only if they tried- I said, still enchanted by her beautiful dress. When I looked up, I noticed that this time the one impressed was her- What?

-Nothing- she answered way too quickly- Who are you?

-I am Leo, God of Innovations. Son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, step-son of Ares- I answered her cheekily and with a big smile- And you?

-Calypso, guardian of Ogygia and daughter of Atlas- she answered me bitterly and looking very sad. "She was Calypso?! Uncle Nico mentioned her when he told us the Labyrinth Quest".

I felt sorry for her, even though she acted like a bitch... who wouldn't after everything she had to go through-At least you are free now- I offered her a soft smile. Which only made her look at me with curious eyes, as if I was from a new species of animal that she had never seen.

-You are a strange God, Leo- she spoke so softly and with a lost look, that I guess that she didn't plan to say those words out loud.

-Aren't we all?- I replied cheekily, causing her to blush and me to laugh at her. After a few minutes of me laughing and her scolding me, we were both on the ground laughing our asses off- So what are you doing out here?- I asked her breathlessly, once we stopped laughing- I heard some Goddesses complain about how Hermes was wasting his time bringing that... stupid Titan like his date- I had to stop myself from saying the complete truth at last moment. After all I wouldn't want to face Calypso's wrath by calling her whore, like those Goddesses- I guess that would be you, aren't I right?

\- You are Leo- she answered me. Calypso leaned down on the grass and gazed at the stars with such longing that it made me feel jealous. I wanted to feel like she did, as if there was something worth fighting for even if it meant your death. I had never desired something that way... if we don't count Reyna of course. However, I didn't want to participate in one of my mother's many matchmaking games. I wanted to have an objective... create something valuable- Ever since I turned into prisoner of that damn island, Hermes had been one of the few who ever pay me visit. He was also the one that visited me the most, he always said that he loved my food and that my island gave him some peace of mind- Calypso's words brought me back from my envy fit- We bonded with time and turned into very good friends, but when I got free I began traveling through the world. Wanting to get to make up from all the time I lost, that's when things got complicated. Hermes being the God of travelers always kept a good eye on me and protected me whenever I needed help...

-He acted like your perfect prince charming and you fell to his feet- I cut her off with a knowing smile, I had seen this a lot of times in mother's love screens. On the other hand, I still was confused about why she was sad- You got him to ask you out, what is wrong?

-I don't want to be another one in his list- she snap at me, but I knew that behind that rage was a lot of anger and pain from being hurt too many times- I had been the second one for many men... I don't think I can continue if it happens to me one more time.

-Both my fathers and mother love each other very much, but they still have so many affairs that is hard to keep track- I told her softly- There isn't a God out there that would be one hundred percent faithful to his couple, even my uncle Dionysus that adores his wife have a few affairs a century. In exception of grand-uncle Hades, grand-uncle Poseidon, grand-father Zeus, Jason, Luke, Triton and Eros. But they are different: Hades had been hurt and shun away so many times that when Persephone truly loved him, she turned into the light that brought him back alive. Triton is a merman and he mated with uncle Percy which makes it impossible to break that bond from both ends. The same goes for grand-uncle Poseidon with Ariel and Luke with Octavian. Jason is the definition of perfection and it goes against his morals to cheat, and Eros's love life is like his magic unable to end when it began. Grand-father was the biggest womanizer ever and then came Nico, he gave Zeus a friend someone to count on and cured his heart's scars... Nico turned into Zeus obsession and first/last love- I looked into her shocked eyes softly and said- Uncle Hermes might not stay faithful to you, but if he loves you I can assure you that you will never be just a second choice.

-I thought your sister was the smart romance type- was what she said when she finally talked after a while of silence, making me laugh.

-I am one to give big surprises, thing that no one ever anticipated and shock them all- I exclaimed with fake excitement- I am the God of Innovations after all!

-That's what got you so sad?- she asked me, it was her time to act as if she was talking with a hurt animal.

-I am the fucking God of Innovations and I didn't invent anything!- I shouted angrily. I normally don't let my bad emotions go wild like this, but my frustration was too big- To add more crap to the fucking mess my life is, I am in love with a girl that only sees me as a friend...- I stopped rambling when I felt two arms wrapping around my waist- What are you...

-Let's make a deal- she proposed me. Her voice was vibrating against my chest, where she was happily snuggling- I will make my best effort to open my heart to Hermes, if you ask that girl out- I opened my mouth to complain but she ignored me, continuing talking- In the meanwhile we will meet and I'll help you invent something big, if you teach me about the world- Calypso then looked at me seriously in the eyes- What do you say?

I thought it for a few minutes when I finally decided. I opened my mouth and answered...


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning of the problems

**P.O.V Zeus**

-You killed her!- shouted Hades at me.

-What do you care?!- I screamed back at him, annoyed to have the same conversation each consul meeting- I thought you didn't love her.

-She was like a sister to me!- my brother was getting angrier with every passing minute.

-As sister you got pregnant- I mocked him. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I had to remember that we were talking about MY Queen's mother- You know what... I'm fed up of this conversation- with that said I returned to my throne- What are you both excitedly talking about?- I asked MY husband and Aphrodite.

I was very content to see Nico smiling so brightly again. Ever since he became the Queen of Olympus Nico had been under a lot of pressure that weighted him down. It had passed a while since I had last seen him so carefree. I'm sure it has to do with the many Godly weddings that were celebrated, especially since two of them were of our sons. Also, with Hazel being born it meant that our family was growing which made the God of Family even happier.

-We are planning Leo's and Reyna's wedding!- told me a very happy Goddess of Love.

I scowled at answer, "Why couldn't my little princess make her ETERNAL virginity vows like her sisters?"- Calm down Zeus, we still have Hylla and Hazel unmarried- told me Nico- Two maiden little princesses for daddy.

-And they'll stay like that!- I announced her seriously ,but she took it like a joke and laughed. Angrily, at the situation not him I will never be able to get angry at MY Queen, I spoke up- Enough!- my voice roared through the room, immediately shutting up everyone- Take your places that we are going to start the meeting!- everyone did as I ordered. Smirking smugly I continued talking- Does anyone have something to tell us?

-Percy is pregnant with Atlantis heir- everyone looked at Triton shocked.

-Wasn't Luke the next king?- questioned Athena, always wanting to know everything.

-He was- answered my nephew- My son came the other day and told me that he won't be able to complete his duties, because his Mate does not desire to live under water.

-Ah!- we all had to cover our ears from Aphrodite's squeeze of happiness- Luke refused his throne as king for his husband. So romantic!

-If we are announcing pregnancies I have to tell you that Ariel is pregnant and is expecting twins- my brother told us all, "People are right... ocean is truly very fertile".

-Congratulations, to both of you- Nico said, being the first one to get out of his shock. Soon the whole room was full of congratulations- Another pregnancy we need to know about?

-Not a pregnancy but a marriage proposal- Hermes said, making us all freeze. "Was today the day of the unexpected surprises?!"- Father, mother...- I had to smirk when MY Queen glared at my son. Nico hated being called that, especially coming from his best friends's father- I came here today to ask you for permission to marry a Titan.

-You want to do what?!- my screamed swallowed everyone's gasps of surprise- I let you bring her as your date to Octavian's wedding, but marriage is a whole new level! I won't let you marry that...

-Scum, unwanted worm, piece of shit that shouldn't have been born- Nico flashed me a dark and cold glare that broke my heart, "He never looked at me with so much hater"- Take your pick, love- I literally flinched when he spat my pet name as if it was poisoning- That it would be the first time I heard those words being directed to another person that isn't me- my eyes widened at his words, "Fuck I messed up!"- Are you going to be faithful to Calypso?- MY husband asked my son.

-I will- Hermes answered firmly but then he looked shyly to my oldest brother- Uncle Hades will you teach me how to get mortals pregnant without having sex with them? We all still need heroes, and I will miss the feeling of pride whenever my children succeed on something.

-Of course- Hades answered my son- I already taught my brothers and their children, one more won't make a difference.

-We have two pregnancies and a wedding, is there another thing we need to know?- Nico asked everyone.

-We still haven't found Anabeth- answered Athena, glaring at the goddess of Love who hide behind her husbands. When Perseus was freed from Aphrodite's magic my grand-daughter was destroyed emotionally. However, it was the moment that Anabeth received the wedding invitation from Triton that she disappeared not even leaving a clue to where she might have been gone- All her siblings are looking for her... but nothing. Lord Hades are you sure she isn't... dead?- I had never seen my daughter so distressed, she surely must have loved Anabeth.

-She is still alive- my brother told us- She isn't even at the border of death.

-Then why is she hiding?!

-Because I don't want to be found- a new voice answered the question of Athena. We all turned our heads towards the door, only to be shocked. Leaning against the door frame with a smug and evil smirk was Anabeth Chase- I thought you were the wisest mother- she took a few steps towards us before continuing talking- It seems that you are comfortable on that throne son of Hades- she glared at MY Queen- Even though you stole it from it's true owner!

-Anabeth!- exclaimed a very surprised and embarrassed Athena- Apologized at your Queen right now!

-Why should I? He isn't my Queen, Hera is!- the words of the demigod shocked me to the core. Suddenly the light of the whole room was swallowed by Nico's shadow- Stuck a cord?- she mocked MY husband- Listen up Gods because I won't repeat it: From underground they will rise and a war is going to begin. In which love and sea will drown. Your seven will fail and the Giants will reign!

With that said the ground swallowed her, leaving us all not knowing what will happen- It looks like I'll have to postpone the wedding- commented Hermes, receiving a lot of glares.

"Why can't we have peace for once?!".


	7. Chapter 7: Argo II

**P.O.V Jason**

_I looked sadly at my surroundings, darkness was everything I saw. Ever since that daughter of Athena came and threatened all of us, papa's temper took the best of him. Shadows crept, for the first time in history, into Olympus._

_I never really believed other Gods when they told me that my father was terrifying, and gained his title as the Ghost King because when he was still a demigod he turned someone into one. However, now that I saw so many ghosts wandering around the halls of my parent's castle trying too sooth their King and felt papa's murdering aura... I was ashamed to admit but I would be afraid of him if I was his enemy._

_-Nico...- I heard my dad softly say, from where I was hiding- You need to calm down- he told papa- If you keep using your powers like that you won't have energies for when the giants come._

_-You mean that if I keep darkening Olympus you will throw me to the Underworld as if I was garbage- I froze at the rage in my papa's voice, I had never heard him talk to dad like that. Whenever we, my siblings and I, found him we needed to drag them apart from each other and remind them that they aren't in their bed. All the time I look at them I see the kind of love I desire to have, but this... this is hate not love._

_-Nico!- dad shouted- I love you and I would never do that to you! I am sorry if what I said about Calypso made you feel bad or unwanted, but that isn't the case right now- I saw as dad walked towards papa and hugged him, at the beginning papa didn't want it but then he returned the hug- We need to stay united for our children... they had never seen you this angry. We are lucky that Hazel took after your Underworld self or we would have a lot of problems with her._

_-They surely are afraid of me... they all are- the broken whisper of my papa made me so angry at that bitch that my dad had as a wife, that it even surprised me. Papa is always kind, smiling, and lovely... that sometimes I forget that his life was hell for so much time. That he suffered and was damaged without repair so long ago- I am not angry Zeus- papa confessed to dad with watery eyes, "Papa never cries!"- I am afraid... I still remember the desperation, impotence, frustration, fear and so many other emotions that I had during that month all those years ago- "He must be talking about the curse, the same thing that almost killed him. The reason that my siblings and I are here now"._

_-It won't happen again- the voice of my dad was decorated by thunders in the background, "As dramatic as always dad"._

_Suddenly the shadows went away letting the sunrays enter the room and corridors of Olympus- I won't drag everyone into darkness with me- papa answered my dad's questioning gaze._

_-Drag ME with you- the King of Olympus demanded seductively to his Queen, I took that as my queue to leave. The last thing I needed was to see my parents have sex against a wall, like horny teenagers._

-Dear husband are you all right?- my wife asked me concerned. I just smiled and kissed her forehead, enjoying the silence as much as I could before war. Out of the blue Leo barged into my palace with Octavian, Reyna, Frank and Luke trailing behind him- What's wrong?- Piper demanded to know. There was a bit of panic in her tone, which only made me hate Hera even more. I was her husband and I should be able to defend her from everything, even fear.

-I finished it!- my best friend announced with a mad smile, my little sister looked proud as she pecked his lips. Leo had always been a little bit crazy but this unfocused gaze he had wasn't his normal ones, this one had satisfaction behind it- I finally finished Argo II.

-As the boat that my name keeper used to travel with?- I asked confused about how this will help us against the giants.

-It is a war boat- replied my brother rolling his eyes at me, as if he was treating with an annoying kid. I always hated that about him, he always thought so superior from all of us.

-Not any kind of war boat- corrected Frank- I had never seen something like that!

-It's not that much...- a blushing Leo tried to take the attention off him.

-It is- replied Reyna excitedly- Argo II is a huge innovation to future wars! And it will surely help us defeat the giants.

-What they are saying is true Leo- Luke spoke for the first time- But we will need some demigod's help, which won't be difficult to find. After all we have the influence of the Roman God and the Greek God.

-What about Hylla?- I asked them confused- She surely will want to participate.

-She is already fighting- Octavian told us- She and her Amazons are attacking those who allied themselves with the Giants and Hera- my brother spat the name of that bitch as if he was saying a curse... "Maybe I should tell dad about that. Instead of using grand-pa's name as a curse, we use this bitch's one".

-How did you finished it so fast?- Piper asked her brother impressed.

-I had been working on it with Calypso ever since Octavian's and Luke's wedding- he answered happily, not noticing Reyna's glare. "Good luck Leo! My sister is just as possessive as my dad"- She promised to keep the secret so we won't have problems when we sneak away. We just need to know if you are both coming, we all already say yes.

-Of course we are!- Piper and I answered at the same time.

-Then let's get going!- Luke told us- We don't have time to lose!

"Get ready Hera that we are going for you!".


	8. Chapter 8: Death is captured

**P.O.V Artemis**

"Damn it Hera!" I cursed in my head as I watched my family freaking out in the throne room. As soon as Anabeth left Olympus everything had been like crazy over here. Perseus hadn't stop crying from all the pain her betrayal provoked, his tears filled a pond which it was named the 'Bloody Tears'.

All the times I visited I never saw a ray of sunshine at all, everything was covered by step-mother's shadows. But after a while they went away... until my stupid siblings decided to escape Olympus and go into an adventure. When those notices reached us, the Olympians, we all took extra precaution so it wouldn't happen again. Dad and step-mother never left Hazel out of their sight, Hermes dragged Calypso to his room and turned his palace impossible to break-in or break-out, even my brother Apollo brought his mortal lover over here and chained her to his bed! "All because that bitch! She couldn't let us have peace... I truly hate her!".

-Enough!- I shouted making the room go mute. I glared fiercely at everyone, showing my anger and disappointment- We are in middle of a war against the giants, and all you are doing is freaking out! If you aren't here to make plans for attacking then I'll just leav...

-Father!- a feminine voice full of distressed and the slamming of the doors cut me off. Standing at the entrance of the throne room, with a tear stained face, was Macaria princess of the Underworld- Father...- she sobbed heartbroken. In less than a second she had Uncle Hades, Aunt Demeter and step-mother hugging her- Thantos had been captured by the giants!

-What?!- we all exclaimed worriedly, if the Death God wasn't in the Underworld to help Lord Hades then there will be a lot of problems in the living world.

-We were having a date when suddenly he told me to hide- she began explaining to us- Then out of the blue three giants appeared and attacked him, Thantos could knock out two of them but the third one was able to take him by surprise... I watched as they took his immobile body.

-Sister...- murmured sadly step-mother- We will find him... I'll send a quest to Connor and Travis- he told her- They with their couples will be able to rescue him.

-Thank you Nico- she smiled brightly at step-mother, her eyes shining with how grateful she was.

-Zeus I'll come back in an hour- my dad wanted to protest at what his husband had said but I beat him on it.

-I'll do it- everyone looked at me strangely- They don't live far from where I left my huntresses- I told them- Also, you are needed more over here step-mother.

-Take good care of yourself- Nicolo told me with a small smile. It wasn't a big one and full of happiness like the rest of my siblings, after all both of us were still trying to work on our relationship.

-I will- I told her and then transported myself to Boston, but before that my brother gave me a piece of paper telling me that it was this mission's prophecy.

On my way to the Stoll's house I tried to brush up everything I knew about this demigods. "I know that Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll are twins sons of Hermes, they are thirty-two years old, they are step-mother's best friends and they work with their father in the courier job. Mitchell Stoll is the husband of the youngest brother, he is a son of Aphrodite, has thirty-three years old and after a few years as a model he is now the owner of a flower shop. Kate Stoll decided to marry Travis Stoll, she is a daughter of Aunt Demeter and has thirty-three years, she owns the same flower shop that Mitchell. Poor girl... after a mission were she was stabbed in the uterus she lost the ability to get pregnant".

-Lady Artemis?!- a woman exclaimed surprised. Looking up I noticed that I had already reached my destination- May I know what are you doing here my Lady?- Kate asked me nervously- Did something happen to Nico?!

-Did someone mention Nico?!- the twins asked at the same time as they exited their house, with the son of Aphrodite behind them.

-Step... Queen Nicolo is fine- I calmed them down- But Thantos, God of Death, had been captured by giants and we want you to save him. Are you going to accept this quest?

-I will- the twins were the first ones to answer. They did it fast without waiting a blink, sometimes it amuses me how much they are loyal to my step-mother.

-I'll follow my Connor wherever he goes- told me Mitchell.

-Thing shad been getting a bit boring anyway- commented Kate as if it was nothing new... well it isn't for demigods.

-Before I go I'll tell you the prophecy for the quest- as soon as I said those words they were paying all their attention to me-  **To the north, beyond the Gods, lies the legion's crown** \- I stopped reading there and put on a fake smile. When they thanked me and returned to their house so they could get ready, I grabbed Mitchell's wrist and whispered in his ear- **Falling from ice, the son Aphrodite shall drown, and a new alliance will form-** his eyes widened in fear- If you want not to continue then it is your moment to decide.

-I know you hate my mother and men- he told me softly- And surely you must loath me, but don't guess that you know everything of me my Lady. I will not back off from a challenge because I might die, I am not a scared little boy that only thinks about beauty. Connor risks his life in all his quests to make a difference in this world, and now it is my moment to do something good- with that said he entered his house leaving me behind and confused.

-He is right my gorgeous moon- someone murmured in my ear.

"That nick name... that voice... this feeling... this warmth"- Orion...- I whispered breathlessly, not feeling this happy in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9: To Greece

**P.O.V Piper**

-Where are we heading to?- I asked .y husband softly. He had been in a bad mood ever since the news of his Uncle Thantos being caught by the giants reached us. Especially when we found out that his Uncle Connor and Uncle Travis were sent to save the God of Death, which could easily get them killed.

-To Greece- Jason answered me, but I knew his attention was somewhere else. Being a daughter of Apgrodite I hated that, but as myself I wanted to support him as much as I could.

-Did someone tell Hylla?- asked all of us Reyna. She was in Octavian's arms much to Luke's displeasure- She needs to know, Thantos is her Uncle as much as he is ours.

-She already knows- said Leo as he turned the boat left- Luckily none of you were there to witness the call. I had never seen her so angry in her life... the way she ripped that werewolf's head- he shivered at the memory- Gods! I pity whoever gets in her bad side.

-That is our sister for you- chuckled darkly Octavian, making me very uncomfortable. However, I stayed silent. It doesn't matter that I don't like him, he still was my husband's twin. But that doesn't mean I have to like him, he is way too manipulative and selfish for my taste- What's the plan Jason?- he asked in unhappily, which made me smile.

As soon as we began this journey we voted for who should be this quest's lieder. The voting was... difficult to say the least. Reyna and Luke were on Octavian's side while Frank and I were on Jason's. The last one was Leo, who had a hard time deciding who to choose. On hand he had his loyalty to his best friend, on the other his loyalty to his girlfriend. At the end I told him to follow his soul that it always has the answer, he did as I told him and chose Jason. Of course, Octavian resents that but accepted the results as a good soldier.

-We will split ourselves- my husband told us- Luke and Frank will go underground, they will be the surprise attack to the army. They have the brains and instincts we need, also the vipers that live there won't try to attack them because they are descendants from Hades- I nodded my head firmly, "It makes sense and it is a good plan"- Piper, Leo and I will go against Gia- I tensed a bit at that, the Goddess of earth will be an almost impossible task. Jason noticed that and wrapped his arm around me to give me strength- And lastly Reyna and Octavian will fight against that bitch of Hera and his follower Anabeth.

Both divinities of war smirked evilly at that. We all knew the story of how our Queen gained her place at Olympus, it always angered Reyna and Octavia that they weren't there to protect their family. So now that they had the opportunity to kill that woman, they must be very very happy.

-But we still need demigods to help us kill the giants- said Frank.

-Don't worry about that- Jason calmed my brother down- Octavian and I already decided who will help us. But we won't go for them until we got there.

-Who are they?-I asked him curiously.

-Mitchael son of Venus, will be my companion- Octavian answered me- Reyna's will be a son of Bachuus named Dokota. Luke will be assisted by Leila, a daughter of Ceres- "All of them from Roman Gods... what else to expect from the God of Rome".

-Artemis had no problems in lend me her lieutenant for this quest- Jason continued as soon as his twin stopped talking. It scares me sometimes that even though they don't stop fighting they have such an unique balance between them- Thalia will be my partner. Yours will be Butch, a son of Iris. Leo will have help form his older sister Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus. And I chose Pollux, son of Dionysus, for Frank. My mother is friends with him and he always told me that Pollux always wanted revenge for his twin's death... he might get it in this war.

-Not bad choices- commented Octavian.

-How would you know that?- Jason asked him suspiciously.

-Always know your enemy better than they know their selves- surprising all of us, the one that answered was... Frank!- What?- my little brother asked us all, when he caught us staring at him in shock- I am the God of Lieders- he told us- It also counts lieders of war, I know how things work. Maybe but in machines or persons like my siblings, but in actions it is another thing. I know that the simplicity of a few words, your conviction as you talk... even the way how you stand, can make a huge difference.

I looked at Frank surprised at how much he had grown. He being the youngest of the three I tend to treat him as a child sometimes, that I forget that he stopped being one a long time ago.

-Sorry amigo (friend)- Leo told Frank with a teasing smile, but I was able to notice the pride behind my twin's eyes- You have grown up a lot, little brother.

-Shut up!- Frank told him trying to hide his blushing face from us.

-Nah, I don't think I will- Leo kept on teasing Frank until swords came to the scene... of course they were Reyna's and Frank's.

Leo would never raise a sword, he vowed in front of my father (Ares) that he will be as good as Frank and I without having to use a sword. I looked at my twin's piece of art and smiled, "You finally made it Leo. Argo II is the proof of how good God you are".

-What are you thinking about?- my husband asked me.

I smiled at him and leaned down to steal a kiss. Then I answered- Just enjoying the calm before the storm.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected news

**P.O.V Apollo**

-You stupid boy!- screamed both, Aphrodite and the son of Hermes- You could have died!

-I didn't!- Mitchell, if I am not wrong, defended himself- I lived, we saved Lord Thantos and united Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter!

-He has a point- commented Hermes gaining a glare from his son and Aphrodite- Why don't we just begin with the reunion?- he asked trying to get the attention away from him.

-Travis, Connor, Kate and Mitchell Stoll you had just completed the biggest quest that any demigod had been sent in a millennium- my father began talking- Now that we have Thantos back the army of Gia won't be able to return from Tartar in a long time and the souls that escaped the Underworld will be hunted down- I raised an eyebrow when Arti stiffened, "What is wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy?"- You even created an alliance with Camp Jupiter by returning the golden eagle, the pride of the twelve region. With that act you were able to finally put an end to a war that lasted a very long time.

-That's why we want you to offer you a gift- continued mom. It always made me happy when they finish each other's phrases, especially during meetings. Dad never lets anyone interrupt him, not even Hera when she was his wife, but he never gets angry with mom- Will you accept godhood my old friends?

-Yes- the twins said immediately without a second thought. Which made us all chuckle, but without any mean intention. It was nice to see that they stay loyal to mom even after so many years.

-I can't leave Travis alone- said Kate- Who knows what messes he will get himself into!

-Same with Connor- Mitchell added with a happy smile.

Suddenly the four of them began shinning in a golden light and out of thin air the Fates appeared- Hail to Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes, Gods of Brotherhood and Loyalty!- began the first one.

-Hail to Kate, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Flora!- the one in the middle continued.

And the last one finished- Hail to Mitchell, son of Aphrodite, God of Fashion!

As soon as the fates disappeared mom jumped on his two best friends and hugged them tightly. Even though I wasn't able to see his face I knew that he was crying in happiness, for he wasn't going to go through seeing his best friends dying. Aphrodite screamed in happiness that her son was the God of Fashion and about how proud she was. Lastly but not least Aunt Demeter hugged her daughter and began telling her how to take care of the earth. However, as this was Greek mythology nothing could stay happy for too long. Thantos barged into the room with his scythe ready to use if needed.

-Thantos what is the meaning of this?- Uncle Hades demanded to know.

-Lord Hades there is a God here that is keeping an escaped soul- he answered making us all gasped, except of Arti "Could she..."- Artemis you hid him very well, but it is time for him to return to where he belong.

-He belongs by my side!- my twin sister screamed, "What the hell was going on?! She hates men! Why would she help one and even announce he was hers?! Wait a minute... could that soul be..."- I never wanted to kill Orion! It was an accident, one that I makes me wake up screaming each night... I was going to give up my vows of virginity for him- she said the last part in a broken whisper. I looked at her in shock, "She was going to what?!". I should have felt jealous and possessive that some weak little human wanted to take my twin away from my side, but I didn't. The primordial reason for which I had been so close to Arti was because we took care of each other when Hera beat the crap out of us. But now that mom was here and took care of our scars, my love for Arti wasn't the same. Don't get me wrong I still love her as much as I did before. However, now I didn't treat her as a possession but as a sister- Mom please let Orion live!

I don't know what surprises me more: that I didn't see any of this in any prophecy, that Arti wanted to give up her maiden vows or that Arti called mother mom and not step-mother- I... father could you make an exception? You did it for Dionysus's wife and mother- mom asked Uncle Hades, who suddenly looked uncomfortable at having everyone's gazes on him.

-Well... I... I think that one less soul won't make a difference- he answered slowly and glared at all of us when we interrupted him cheering- But Artemis you still need to do something. Dionysus went through all the tests that the Underworld hold and battled with me for his wife and mother.

-Did he win?- I couldn't stop myself from asking.

-No, but the intension was what counted...- Uncle Hades answered me but was cut off by his son.

-And step-mother was there to convince you.

-Yes, that too- Uncle Hades glared at his son who only smirked and cuddled into dad's arms, that were wrapped around his waist as soon as Uncle Hades sent a glare to his direction. I smiled at how overprotective dad was over mom- Even Orpheus went though the Underworld and delighted me with his wonderful music. I will let Orion live but you need to give me something in return- we all waited in silence until the moment that the whole royal family of the Underworld appeared in middle of the Throne Room, Arti raised a hand towards the two princesses of the Underworld and they began to shine in a silver light. When the light went away both of them held their stomachs in pain and Arti almost fainted, I was quick and caught her and gave her from my strength before she blacked out- What did you do?

-It is similar to the magic you use to impregnate the mothers of your mortal children, the only difference is that when I gave up two of my domains I was able to make Thantos and Melirone be fertile ones- we all looked at my twin sister in surprise, "That means..."- Congratulation Macaria you are pregnant with the Goddess of Maidens, and Melirone with the Goddess of Virginity!

Everyone was mute for a long time before we all began shouting in surprise, amazement, hope and shock- Silence!- demanded my dad, making us all shut up- Daughter do you know what have you done?

-I do father- Arti answered firmly- But I couldn't continue living one more day in pain because of not having him by my side, I cry every night to my sleep in guilt of being the killer of my lover and each time I raise my bow I remember how I taught Orion how to use it.

-Artemis...- murmured mom softly, we all ignored the 'How romantic!' coming from Aphrodite. He walked towards us and hugged my twin who returned the hug with a facility that surprised me- I think that she had given you enough, don't you think father?

-Of course she has- Uncle Hades concurred with a grateful smile- Thank you Artemis!

For a second time the Fates appeared in the Throne Room but this time they had a brown haired man with sea green eyes with them, who was shinning in a golden light- Hail to Orion... - the first on began.

\- ...son of Poseidon...- the one of the middle continued.

-... God of Archery!- the last one finished.

Arti jumped off my arms and ran towards her boyfriend who hugged her as if his life depended on it- Three more weddings to bless!- mom exclaimed the happiest I had seen him since the war began.

-Three?!- we asked her confused.

-Yes, three. Hermes's with Calypso, Artemis's with Orion and Reyna's with Leo, because we all know that my daughter is going to propose before the war ends- mom told us, before turning to me- And you Apollo tell me when you propose to Rachel so I would know where to put your wedding.

-You know about Rachel?!- I asked her alarm.

My twin shouted in outrage soon after- You are dating your virgin oracle?!

-Yes and yes- mom answered both questions- And you'll have to work a lot to gain her trust again, she is very angry at you for kidnapping her and tying her to your bed.

-I was trying to protect her!- I said in my defense- A giant could have taken her away from me!

-I know Apollo, but she doesn't- mom told me- She thinks that you are neglecting her from the outside world because you are afraid of her turning out like your other mortal lovers. She doesn't even know that there is a Giant War!

-Damn!- I cursed before rushing towards my bedroom, hoping that Rachel would forgive me.


	11. Chapter 11: The final end

**P.O.V Frank**

_I didn't hesitate a second, I slashed every giant that crossed my path without mercy. The fire and instinct of war, that I got from my father, took control of me completely for the first time in my life. Kill, kill and kill was everything for me. Especially after I saw my brother's fall._

_Leo... he sacrificed himself for us, for the world. "And I just stood there frozen without doing a damn thing!", ashamed of myself I gave everything I had into this final fight. Now that Gia, that daughter of Athena and Hera were gone fighting the rest of the giants wasn't that hard. But after months of a tiring journey and the sadness that brought my brother's sacrificed, I was exhausted and wanted everything to end._

_-Frank!- someone shouted but I just continued hitting the giants immobile body- Frank stop!- I continued not listening to that voice... which was very familiar. It almost sounded like Leo's... but he was gone, he couldn't be here- Frank it's over!- a pair of slender arms pushed me off the giant's body, and made me fall on my ass- Frank calm down brother! What's gotten into you?!_

_-Leo?!- I jumped on my feet, as soon as I identified who was standing in front of me, and hugged the life out of my little brother- I thought I lost you!_

_-Frank we are Gods, we can't die- my brother deadpanned- I was just out of it for the rest of the war._

_-But I... I saw your body burn until ashes was everything left- I accused him confused of what was going on._

_-Yes, I did. But that's because I am just like our dad- he explained with a sheepish smile- I have the phoenix ability, that means that when I 'die' I will burn and 'reborn' from the ashes. In the metaphorical way of speaking. After all nothing really dies, it just goes back to its original form._

_-So you can get pregnant too?- I asked curiously after a few minutes of processing this new information... and trying to snap out of my shock._

_-Yes, I can- he blushed deeply- Promise me you won't tell anyone!_

_-Anything for you baby brother- I hugged him again, relived that he wasn't dead. He was alive and safe in my arms, just like it should be. Both, him and Piper, I will protect them with all I have for the rest of eternity._

What I didn't know back then was that an eternity of looking after your younger siblings would end up being very lonely. After the war ended Hera and Anabeth were killed and left into the hands of Lord Hades to punish them. Those two sluts were turned into the whores of anyone or anything in the Underworld that wanted to fuck a hole, the worst part was that they would beg for it and then when they are conscious of their actions they would loath themselves.

After celebrating the end of the Second Giant War and the proclamation of the crew of the Argo II as heroes, there was a whole week full of weddings that grand-mother loved. Which meant a happy King of Gods, after all if his husband was happy grand-father was too. First we had Uncle Hermes's and Calypso's, then Aunt Artemis's and Orion's, after that we had my brother's with Reyna and the last one was Uncle Apollo's with Rachel's, his oracle. She ended up being the Goddess of Painting and Prophets.

Things didn't end up there, though. Aunt Artemis's decided to let men be part of her hunt, as long as they are accepted by her husband and swear to celibate. However, there was a trick to that rule. You had to stay virgin for all eternity until you are killed, but if you fall in love with a fellow hunter you could marry him or she and have sex with them after they are under my grand-mother's protection. But you will lose the ability to have children and if you husband or wife dies you can't re-marry or have sex with another person. If you stop being a virgin breaking any of this rules, you were banished from the hunt.

Returning to my principal thought, everyone I was close to was happily married. I on the other hand, was left on my own pinning after a Goddess that was out of my reach. Thirteen years had passed after the Second Giant War, thirteen years of seeing her grow up from a baby to a young independent woman, thirteen years of wincing every time that I saw her suitors get electrocuted by grand-father's thunder after being mauled by her overprotective siblings, thirteen years of watching how her father pushed her to become an eternal maiden, thirteen years of slowly falling in love with the Goddess of Jewels and Rebirth... Hazel, daughter of Zeus and Nicolo. Thirteen years and now that she was planning on giving her virginities vows I decided to make my move on her.

I marched firmly towards her chambers and knocked- Come in, the door is open- her angelical voice called from inside. Slowly but determined I opened the door and almost fell on my feet when I got a good look of her. She was wearing a white long dress, which she never does, and had her hair braided decorated with jewels made by her. She looked breathtaking to say the least, and that doesn't even start to cover it- Frank what are you doing here?- she asked me surprised with a delicate blush, which gave me hope of having a chance with her.

-I came here to stop you from becoming an eternal maiden- I told her, ignoring how her eyes almost popped out of her skull- I... I love you Hazel. I've been in love with you for a long time now, and I wouldn't be able to bear watching you...

I was stopped by a pair of soft lips on mine, it took me a few seconds to register what was happening but when I noticed that Hazel was the one kissing me, I kissed her back with all I had- What took you so much?- she asked me once we broke apart for breathing- Well it doesn't matter now, what is important is that we are together now.

"Yeah... that is all it matter now. And that I... we have an happing ending too".


End file.
